Someone Date Ralph!
by Mumei Mu
Summary: Ralph have been feeling down lately and some of his friends later found out that he was lonely because he want to fall in love with someone like Calhoun and Felix. They will change that by helping him out, despite his protesting. Watch on as our favorite lovable wrecker wrecking up the dating scene in many ways!
1. Somber Moment

**I present you one of the latest stories, Someone Date Ralph! A Wreck-It Ralph fanfic! It's a technical crossover since it have video game crossover in first place.**

 **Before we start, most of the video game characters will be OOC.**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the first chapter of SDR.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph or anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Somber Moment.**

* * *

The Nicelanders pick Ralph up and they throw him off the top of the building as the flashing score display itself above the apartment building. Ralph land on the pile of bricks with a crash and he quietly stand up, brush the dusts off him as he take a quick glance at the screen to see the last player leaving, due to closing time. "You did a great job today." Felix exited the building with a grin.

"Thank, you too." The left corner of Ralph's mouth lifts up slightly and he can hear the all-clear announce from the dancer of Dance Dance Revolution arcade. "Well, I'm off to Tapper's." He jabbed his thumb at the small train, "You coming or…?"

"Sorry, another time." Felix chuckled lightly with a small blush, "I'm gonna take my dynamite gal out for a romantic dinner."

"Ah…" Ralph smirked at him with a small chuckle, "Have a nice dinner and tell her I said hey."

"Will do." The smiling handyman waved at his giant friend and the villain head over to the train with a short sigh, causing the handyman to look at his back worriedly. He has been noticing the giant's state and there was something eating at Ralph because he has been down lately for some reason. 'Better talk to Calh about that.' Felix really doesn't know how to help his friend out but he bet his wife will come up with something.

* * *

"Hey, Tap, hit me up." Ralph entered the Tapper's game and the bartender pass him the root beer mug before he tend to his other customers as the giant take his seat with another sigh. He looks around in the bar as he takes a sip from his drink, he can see some familiar faces and some new faces. He see some couples flirting with each other and he turn back to his mug, taking one big gulp before he raise his index finger for another one, which was on its way with a slide. He was about to chug it down but a booming voice catch his attention and he glance over his shoulder, the voice belong to one of his fellow bad guys, Zangief.

"Ah, my comrade!" Zangief patted Ralph heartily with a booming laughter, "Good to see you! Tapper, round!" He gestured at the nearby table where their other fellow bad guys sit at, "Comrade, you join us, yes?"

"Sorry, Zan, not this time." Ralph smiled wearily, "Maybe other time?"

"Alright, see you at meeting." Zangief looked over him with a concern as he picked the mugs up and he walk over to his table.

"He's not joining us?" Sorceress asked the Russian wrester and he shake his head, placing the mugs on the table.

"No, our comrade's troubled by something." Zangief sat down with a frown, "Shame he can't tell us."

"You're right." Browser took his mug with a nod, "He just missed Bad-Anon meeting three time in row, that's not like him at all." Like Felix, they have notice a slight change in their fellow bad guy-slash-friend.

Back with Ralph, the giant was on his tenth mug and he was slightly buzzed. "Put them on my tab." Ralph called out to Tapper and the bartender give him a nod before the giant leave the bar, attempting to avoid the surge protector on his way out but his attempt failed once again.

* * *

"I hate this guy so much…" Ralph muttered under his breath, sitting down on the bench in the middle of game center and he watches the characters walking or doing their own things. He don't know how long he have been sitting there for until someone booed him from behind, causing him to jump up with a yelp and his head spin around to see his giggling friend, Vanellope. "Ooh, I got you so good!" Vanellope glitched onto the seat next to him with laughter, "You should have seen your face!"

"Not funny, you almost give me a heart attack." Ralph rolled his eyes at her with a tiny smirk, "Just wait, I'll get back at you."

"Ooh, I'm scared." Vanellope teased him before she look up at him, "Anyway, how come you don't come to see my races lately?"

"Oh, ah…" The giant rubbed the back of his head, "Just been busy lately…"

"Doing what?" The chibi girl asked curiously.

"Thinking, I guess." Ralph muttered.

"Careful, your brain will blow up." Vanellope said with a mocked gasp, receiving a small glare from her giant friend. After a few moments of laughing, she looks up at him again with a curiously expression. "What were you thinking about?"

"Well…" Ralph seems to be conflicted, either he keep his mouth shut and risk her pestering him all day or he can just tell her and she'll blab it to everyone, secret or not. He shrugged with a soft snort, "Ah, it's kinda stupid and you'll laugh at me."

"I promise I won't laugh at you." The chibi said firmly with a odd glint in her eyes, something that puzzled the giant slightly but he just shrug it off.

"I…" The giant looked out to the crowd as he spot some couples among them, "I'm kinda envious of these people like them over there. I want to have something like they have but I'm pretty sure that no girl want to go out with me because…You know…"

"A bad guy?" Vanellope blinked, "That's really stupid to think like that, I'm pretty sure no one care since…"

"No, no…" Ralph shook his head before he pause for a bit, "…Well, partly, yes…But that's not it." He gestured at himself, "I mean, look at me…I'm a giant with freakish arms and dirty clothes. No girls would be interesting in me because of that."

"Hey, hey, don't think like that." The chibi punched his side lightly, "Anyone would be crazy if they are not interesting in you and I'm one thousand perfect sure they don't mind the way you look like."

"Oh, really?" The giant corked his eyebrow at her.

"Yeah." Vanellope patted his leg with a nod, "Don't worry, someone will come to you or you'll find the right girl…Even if it's someone under your nose." She whispered the last part.

"…Thank." Ralph nudged her shoulder lightly with his index finger as he gave her a small grin and she elbowed him back with a wide grin.

"Now with that out of the way, let me tell you how the race went down today…" The chibi start to tell him about her race while he listens to her with an eyeroll.

* * *

Calhoun listens to Felix as he told her about Ralph's odd behavior after their dinner and she rest her head on her fist, staring at her husband. "Sound like he's lonely." She said flatly, it was pretty oblivious.

"What are you talking about?" Felix blinked confusingly, "He has us and a bunch of friends."

"Not this kind of lonely, hon." Calhoun rolled her eyes at him, "Lonely as in 'single' lonely."

"O-O-Oh, I see…" The handyman coughed into his hand embarrassingly before he looks up to her, "How come he doesn't say anything to me? I would help him…"

"Because that's how he is, an idiotic blockhead." She deadpanned, "He'll keep everything in or might go around doing something really stupid, like the medal fiasco."

"Ah, right…" Felix winced at the memory before he rubs his neck, "So what can we do?"

"Either we'll leave it alone or…" Calhoun hummed, "We can set up a blind date for him."

"With who?" The handyman asked.

"Classified." She smirked at her pouting husband, "So how was your work?" They both share their days with each other while the handyman try to drag some info out of his wife.

* * *

 **And that end the first chapter of SDR! Love it? Hate it? Feedback would be great!**

 **Ralph had been feeling down lately because he found out that he is lonely and he want to find someone to fall in love with! How will it turn out for him?**

 **Who does Calhoun have in mind for Ralph's date? Will he agreed to it or not? Who will show up in this story? What will happen in the next chapter? Who know? Let's find out next time!**

 **I think that's all I can say for now…Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be consumed by Cybugs.**


	2. A Little Help

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **Special Announcement: From now on, please check my profile frequently for status or any change. If some of you remember, I mention that I decide to make a youtube channel and it take me a little while until I figure out what I want to make for this channel after I found few good software with reasonable price (Pay per month). I won't say any more on these because I want to keep few things separate for now. Because of that, the update will be slow, depending on the project if I start one. So please check the profile once in a while…Plus, I just brought few new video games (Persona 5, Zelda: Breath of Wild and etc, also will get Crash Bandicoot N. Trilogy) and PS VR.**

 **And enough with 'Update' spam, it really kill my mood to write for some reason. Someone have spam me a block of 'Update now' almost every day and really delaying the update. Again, I will STOP writing to DELETE the update review and to remind some people, I told you few months ago that the computer's hard drive crashed and everything was wipe out so I have to write chapters from scratch again, which took me a while to get back into it.**

 **Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss some questions, sorry!**

 **Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the second chapter of SDR.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-it Ralph and everything mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Little Help**

* * *

"You set me up on a what?!" Ralph screamed out with gaped expression, staring at Calhoun and Felix. He just receive the news from them as soon as he return to his game, "A blind date?! With who?!"

"Classified." Calhoun simply answered, "That is why they call it blind date."

"But does she know me?" The giant man gestured at himself, "I mean, I'm a…"

"Relax." The blonde sergeant scoffed, "She don't care about appearance or what one do for living and beside, she know a bit about you since we get together once in a while for a girl's night out."

"…Why in the world would you do that?!" Ralph smacked his forehead, dragging it down his face with a groan. "I don't need a stinkin' matchmaking…"

"Hey, hey." Felix held his hands up to his giant friend with a sheepish laughter, "Just give it a shot. Maybe you'll like it and you don't have to go through any 'what if' thinking…What if she happen to be your honeyglow?" The giant man stares at him with stern frown for a while before he throw his hands up.

"Fine!" He groaned annoyingly, "I'll do it! Just tell me when and where!"

"Good, I'll tell her and let you know the details." Calhoun walked away from them with a nod, taking the mini-cart to the exit.

"…Felix…" Ralph looked down at his friend, "…Does she know that I have absolutely no experience with date or have ever been on a date once in my whole life, right?"

"…No." The fixer rubbed his neck with a nervous laughter, "…Oh, dear." He gulped, "Maybe I can give you some tips?"

"If I remember correctly, all you did was just let your wife drag you around and set everything up while you kept babbling like some crazy person?" Ralph raised his eyebrow at him amused, "No thank, I'll ask someone else like…" He paused to think about it, "…Um…Didn't Bowser went on a date with this baddie girl from an eight-bit game?"

"Didn't that girl burn his castle and almost the whole game down after they broke up?" Felix thinks back, "All because she thought he was cheating on her with someone else?"

"No, I think it was over the last ice cream carton?" The giant man scratched his head with a blink and they spend about an hour trying to remember the detail, it was pretty huge back then.

* * *

"Tapper." Ralph called out to the bartender as he take his seat, lifting his index finger up and Tapper handed him a mug.

"You look a little better." Tapper leaned his elbow on the counter, his left hand wipe the countertop with a rag.

"Yeah, a bit." The giant baddie muttered, "Just got a bunch of stuff on my mind…Plus, few new stuff." The bartender corked his ear to him as an signal that he's willing to lend him his ear, "It's kinda complicated…Um…See, Calhoun just set me up on a blind date and Felix kinda talk me into giving it a shot."

"Oh?" The bartender arched his eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's crazy, I know!" Ralph chuckled lightly before he rest his head on his hand with a groan, "But the thing is…I don't know what to do on a date! I never have a date once in my whole virtual life! I mean, no women are this interesting in a giant with freakishly hands like mine." He raises his hand up, "I mean, look at that! It's huge!"

"I don't think they'll mind your appearance." Tapper shrugged his shoulders, "After all, everyone is different and I have seen some odd couples many times in my whole existence."

"You do have a point, but still…" Ralph muttered, "I don't know what to do or act during a date!"

"If you don't, then why not have a mock date?" Tapper suggested.

"Mock date?" The giant raised his eyebrow puzzlingly.

"You can ask your female close friends for their help by having a pretending date and they can give you some 'do and don't' advices." The bartender explained, "Might help you."

Ralph considers it for a while with a hum, "…Yeah, that might help me a bunch!" He suddenly drop his head with a deep sigh, "But there's one tiny problem, I only have one female good friend and she barely know anything about virtual world."

"I don't mean to eavesdrop on you but I can help you with it." The giant baddie turned his head to left side to see a young brunette woman in her early twenties and she wears what appear to be an explorer clothes. "If you like to, if not then that's okay."

"Oh, no, no…" He waved his hands at her with a stammer, "Eh, I mean, yes, I would like that…But are you sure? I don't want to bother you with my troubles."

"I don't mind." She waved it off, "I like to help people out as much as I can and you look like you really need help…" She glanced him up and down, "Like so badly." She joked.

"Oh, you don't know a half of it." Ralph chuckled lightly, "Um, I'm Wreck-it Ralph, just call me Ralph."

"Lara, Lara Croft." The brunette offers him her hand and he shakes it with his thumb and index finger, due to the different size between their hands.

"I don't think I have seen you around before." He said, "You new or…?"

"Oh, no, I usually hang out at the consoles place and sometime I come over here several times but that was before I get the rebooted look." Lara shook her head with a smile, "Not gonna lie but I'm glad they redesigned me." The giant looked at her confusingly, "Trust me on this one."

"Okay then." Ralph blinked, "…Wait, consoles? Like PS, Xbox and others?"

"Yup, these." Lara nodded, "I have been living there for years but I prefer arcade plaza, less crowd and nice scenery. You ever had been to the consoles plaza?"

"Ah, no…" Ralph scratched his head nervously, "Never. I don't think they'll be welcoming to me because of my role as baddie."

"I don't think they care about it." She shook her head, "If it was few years ago, it'll be big deal but now?" She took a sip of her beer, "Not really. Everyone knows it's just role and we can't help it."

"Really?" He blinked, "It's kinda different here, the baddies was having hard time until last year when I…Um…" He squirmed in his seat with a sheepishly chuckle, "Kinda mess up and release Cy-bugs into the virtual world then save it at the end."

"That was you?" Lara gasped before she laughs out, "Wow, I heard about that. They said that a baddie was trying to prove something and he have enough guts to admit his mistake after he saved every games but I don't know that was you! Did they give you a medal for that?"

"Yeah, but it's made out of candies." Ralph chuckled and they chat with each other for a while.

* * *

"Ralph." Calhoun called out to the giant as soon as the cart pulls up into the station and the baddie give her a look.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I talked to her about the blind date and it's going to be on Monday at 1300." Calhoun said before she notices his confusion, "One AM."

"Alright." Ralph nodded, the arcade will be closed on this day for a holiday. "…Can you tell me anything about that girl?"

"Classified." She walked away.

"Oh, come on, not even a tiny hint?!" The baddie grumbled annoyingly and he walks toward the pile of bricks until he spot Felix in distance. "Felix!"

"Hello, Ralph." Felix grinned to his best friend with a wave, "How are you?"

"Fine." Ralph grunted, "Um, can I use your shower tomorrow?"

"My shower?" The handyman blinked rapidly, "Um…Okay? But why?"

"Because I'm taking Lara out for a mock date so I figure I need to take a shower to wash the dirt off me." Ralph walked away from the stunned man with a wave, "Thank, see you tomorrow."

"…W-Who's Lara?" Felix stammered dazedly.

* * *

The next day, Ralph sit on the bench under the clock post and wait for a while until a familiar person show up. "Hi, Ralph." Lara approached him with a smile, "Sorry if I was little late."

"Oh, that's okay." Ralph waved it off as he stood up, "I just got here about a couple minutes ago." He scratched his head, "I really appreciate your help."

"It's no problem." Lara replied, "Let's start with first thing, do you know where you are going for your blind date?"

"Um, Calhoun didn't tell me anything." The baddie scratched his cheek lightly, "But I think it must be dining out first, right?"

"Ah, then we should go over there at this restaurant game." Lara pointed at Papa's Restaurant, "When we order, I'm going to tell you few things about what to do while waiting for your meal…" She chatted with him as they walk into the restaurant.

* * *

"My head hurt so much…" Ralph massaged his forehead as they sit on the bench after dinner and a little walk, "I don't know there are so many 'do' and 'don't' for one date." He looked at her frighteningly, "Please don't tell me that it's gonna be like that for the rest of dates?"

"Nah, if the first date is successful then the dates after this will be a snap." Lara giggled at his reaction, "The first date is very important because first impression is everything."

"Ah, I see…" The baddie hummed before he looks at her, "So what's the result? How did I do back there?"

"You did good, even if you have some clumsy moments of yours." Lara laughed lightly.

"I-I-It was an accident, I don't mean to trip the waiter and spill the food all over these couple!" He blushed embarrassingly.

"These couple deserved it, they were so obnoxious and rude." The brunette smirked, "And if it make you feel better, I enjoy our date, even if it's just a mock one."

"Really?" Ralph turned to her.

"Definitely." Lara nodded before she check the time, "Oh, it's almost time for my job. I gotta go." She get up as she gave him a slip of paper, "Good luck with your date."

"Hey, what's that?" The baddie held the paper up with a blink.

"That's my number." Lara said, "You can call me anytime and let me know how your date went."

"O-O-Okay." Ralph stammered as the smiling brunette bid him a farewell before she leave him alone. The giant look at the number on paper before he head back to his game with a grin, today was pretty good for him and he hope he won't mess it up on the blind date.

* * *

 **And that end the second chapter of SDR! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Ralph find out that he was going on a blind date and it worry him because he don't know anything about date until he make a new friend who were willing to help him out! Let's hope that the mock date will help him with the real deal.**

 **Who's his blind date? How will it turn out? How will some people deal with it? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be consumed by Cybugs.**


	3. Blind Date

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **IMPORTANT NEWS: I'm not sure if it's a bad new or good new, depending on your view. Some of you must know that my friend have asked me to help him out with his game project for free coding lessons and my other plans…Um…Guess what? I just checked my email and found out that the friend decide that he want to start the game project early than expected and it will start somewhere around mid of October. (Second or third week) So…Yeah…That will cut the writing time down to about two to three hours, give or take (Depend on the process). Because of that, I decide to change from mass update to Story Countdown. It mean that I will update a story's planned chapters once they are completed and you can see how many chapters or stories that are planned to update in my profile…Once it reach to Zero (0), I'm officially on hiatus. If you remember the update poll that the mass update won, I'm really sorry about that. I don't know that was going to happen but it did and we know that you can't control life all the time so yeah...I hope you all understand that and I'm really sorry…**

 **On bright side, you get some updates, even if it's a small bunch.**

 **STORY COUNTDOWN (Please see my profile)! Just don't read them all in one sitting or day because I'm going into a temporary hiatus in order to focus on my youtube projects and I don't know how long it'll take since I'm planning to make roughly fifty to hundred videos first to cover a year and few months in advance (Planning to update weekly).**

 **At same time, I kinda got recruited by a friend for his game project. Just brainstorming and nothing else. He know that I'm always imaginative and make up a lot of things for stories (Beside fanfiction, he don't know about them). He offers to teach me few lessons with game developing and I can't say no to free stuff. So…With setting Youtube channel up and working with his project, it'll be gonna be a while…Or long wait, depending on progress.**

 **But don't worry, I'll write a bit in free time during the hiatus.**

 **Special Announcement: From now on, please check my profile frequently for status or any change.**

 **Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss some questions, sorry!**

 **Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the third chapter of SDR.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-it Ralph and everything mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Blind Date**

* * *

The day of his blind date has arrived and Ralph would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous about it. The giant baddie pace back and forth outside his home and he kept fixing his clothes or combing his hair, only to mess it up again then repeat it once in a while. "Damn Calhoun, why can't she tell me anything about her?!" Ralph dragged his hand down his face with a groan, he has no clue about his mysterious date and he wants to throttle whoever invented blind date. "Ugh, I am so gonna wreck it badly."

"Hiya, Ralph." The said baddie's head turn to Felix with his wife, "You nervous?"

"Gee, not even a bit." Ralph replied sarcastically.

"Oh, that's good." Felix nodded goodheartedly and both his friend and wife roll their eyes at his naivety.

"Here, information for your date." Calhoun handed Ralph a piece of paper, "You have about one hour before your date so I should left right now if I were you."

"You're not gonna tell me who I'm meeting?" The giant baddie read his paper with a tiny frown, all the information he get are a name of restaurant game, reservation and some directions to this place. No mention of his blind date. "How do I find this person?!"

"No, that's whole point of blind date." Calhoun replied, "She'll join you in a bit if you get there in time." She shoo him away with her hand, "Now shoo."

"Stupid blind date…" Ralph stomped toward to the train station with a quiet grumble, "Just gimme a name, dammit."

"Good luck, Ralph!" Felix called out to his friend and the giant just wave his hand lazily without looking back before the handyman turn to his wife. "I really hope it go well for him. I'll hate to see him come back heartbroken."

"Eh, if this date blows up on him then I'll get another one." Calhoun brushed it off with a shrug and her husband gives her an odd look.

* * *

"Okay, Sonic's second game is right here so I should turn at second left from here…" Ralph muttered to himself as he read the direction, grateful for Calhoun's direction because he never have went to these places before and the plaza can be an maze sometime if you're not familiar with any areas. He follows the directions, glancing between his surrounding and paper for a while.

"Ralph?" The giant baddie's ears perked up at mention of his name and his head turn right to see Sorceress.

"Oh, hi, Sorceress." Ralph greeted her, "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, Bad-Anon." Sorceress said before she notices his confusion, "You know we have a meeting every Monday and Friday, right?"

"Ah, right, right." The giant baddie nearly smack his forehead, "I forget about that."

"Really, that's not like you." The blue sorceress crossed her arms with a raised eyebrow, "I mean, you never miss a meeting since day one."

"Sorry, it kinda slip my mind." Ralph scratched his hair sheepishly, "I have a blind date today so I got a lot of things on my mind about it."

"…A-A-A blind date?" Sorceress put her arms down with widened eyes, "Y-You?"

"Yeah, I got set up with someone and I'm kinda nervous." The giant chuckled lightly, "I'll be way more nervous if it wasn't for a mock date the other day. I really learn a lot."

"M-Mock date?!" The sorceress's right eye twitched slightly, "With who?"

"Lara, she's from console plaza." Ralph smiled, "She was really nice and helpful." He takes a glance at clock to check the time, "Oh, I better get going. I don't want to be late or Calhoun will never let me hear the end of it." He gave her a small wave as he resumes walking, "Bye, tell guys I won't make it today."

"O-Okay…" Sorceress slowly wave back before she turn around and float away with her eye still twitching and a strained smile.

* * *

After he find the virtual restaurant and asked a waiter for a reservation, the virtual waiter lead Ralph to a table before the waiter hand him a menu then left him to his business. Ralph place his hands on table, drumming his fingertip very lightly as he examine the restaurant's interior out of nervousness and he glance at some virtual people who were chatting or eating their foods at their tables. His gaze shift back to menus on table and he place one in front of empty table before he clasp his hands together, his eyes once again glancing around at the interior's design. The giant make sure to take few deep breath to calm his rapid-beating heart down, it's really different feeling when you're waiting for someone on a first date and he don't know what to think…But thankful, he was saved by a new voice.

"Hi." Ralph looked up to see a well-known face as she take her seat in front of him, "My name's Chun-Li but you possibly already know that by now." Chun-Li smiled, "Calhoun told me few things about you."

"O-Oh, hi, yeah…" Ralph stammered with his tongue tied before he clear his throat, "E-Eh, my name's Wreck-It Ralph but everyone call me Ralph. Um, what did she tell you about me and how did you know Calhoun?"

"Not much, just few good things." The Chinese fighter hummed lightly with shrugged shoulders, "And we went out on girls' nights together. A mutual friend invites her to join us since she's new to the whole 'virtual life'. You?"

"Met her in her game." Ralph laughed nervously, "Well, I crashed into her game world for a medal but you already know about the incident, right?"

"Yes, I did." Chun-Li nodded with a airy giggle before she take a glance at their menus, "Oh, we should take our order now."

"Y-Y-Yeah, let's!" The giant picked his menu up with her and they look over the list before they make some small talks until the waiter come over to take their order.

* * *

Clyde stare oddly at Sorceress with his fellow baddies, the said villainess have been grumble under her breath since the meeting has started and the baddies trade glance between each other unsurely. "…Sorceress, would you like to go first?" Clyde spoke up and she lifts her head up with a scowl.

"No." She grumbled.

"Okay then…" The orange ghost glanced around, "Anyone?"

"Whose idea was it to set Ralph up on a blind date?" Sorceress threw her hands up with a shout as almost everyone jumped up in air, "When I get my hands on whoever did it, I'm gonna use a rusty spoon and scoop their eyes out!"

"…Pardon?" Zangief looked at her with a slow blink, "Blind date? Huh…" He stroked his beard, "Funny, Chun-Li mentioned about going out on a blind date today…"

"You're right, she did say that before we left." Bison glanced at Russian fighter, "If that's the case then she must be with Ralph right now on a da…" A purple ball flew past their heads and it hit the wall with an explosive before the two fighters slowly rotating their heads around to ticked-off sorceress with twitching eyebrow as she stand over them with raised hand, coating in glowering purple magic.

"So it was you two who set it up with Ralph?" She gritted her teeth, "Without asking me first?"

"No." Both fighters quickly raised their hands up with shaking heads.

"Lying to cover your asses?" Sorceress gave them a strained smile, "I'm gonna ki…"

"By any chance, do you happen to have a thing for Ralph?" Bowser asked her normally as if the sorceress didn't attempt to blow their fellow baddies up and they watch on as she froze up, her face slowly become red.

"…W-W-What if I do?" She mumbled out embarrassingly.

"How long?" Saitine asked curiously, not expecting that she have a crush on their fellow baddies.

"Oh, since the first day she joins us around twenty years ago." Neff clapped his hands together then swat his right hand down, "It was, like, so adorable!" He cups his cheeks, "She asked me a lot about him. Do you, like, know who this hottie is? Did you see him? Is he single? Where does he usually hang out at? Oh, I can't ask him out yet. What if he do…" He slowly trail off as he notice Sorceress' stern expression with dirty look before he fold his hands on his lap, "Shutting up…Sorry, girl."

"…This long?" Dr. Robotnik's eyebrow arched, "Why don't you say anything to him?"

"E-Easy said than done." Sorceress sat down, burying her face in her hands with a groan. "How can you ask someone out just like that?!"

"Oh, that's easy." Bowser waved his hand, "Just be casual. All you have to do is go up to him and plant a big wet smooch then he's all yours!" Several baddies deadpanned at him.

"Um, what do you like about him?" Cycloptopus asked and everyone turned back to her, waiting for her answer.

"…H-H-His hands." Sorceress flustered behind her hands, "I-I-I like how big they are…Can you imagine yourself being hold by them? A-And…" She started to ramble on while the baddies just sat there with blank expression.

'…His hands?' Almost everyone thought, their gazes find the floor to be interesting. No one knows that she have a hand fetish by the sound of her voice.

'How did we go from Bad-anon to that?' Clyde thought before he clear his throat loudly to attempt to bring them back to their meeting for now.

* * *

Ralph and Chun-Li exited the restaurant arcade before she look up to him with a smile, "I had great time. Sorry if it doesn't work out between us."

"Oh, that's alright." Ralph waved his hand with a tiny smile, "I also have good time and I get to make a new friend today." They have spend some time chatting with each other before they realize that there was no chemistry between them near the end of their date and they agreed to be friends.

"Well, I'll be going now." Chun-Li checked the time before she give him another smile with a small wave, "See you later and if you ever see my game, feel free to drop in and say hi."

"Back at you." The smiling giant waved back before they separate up and he walk back to the direction of his arcade… "Wait, do I turn right or left?" Ralph glanced between a split path, once again remembered how unfamiliar he is with this area and it took him a few hours to find his way back home.

* * *

 **And that end the third chapter of SDR! Love it? Hate it?**

 **His blind date turns out to be Chun-Li! But it seems like there's no flame between them…At least they have no hard feeling about it and decide to be friends! At same time, we just found out that Sorceress have a crush on our wrecker and few things about her!**

 **Will Sorceress finally make a move? What'll happen next? Let's find out in the next chapter!**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be consumed by Cybugs.**


	4. Whoops!

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss some questions, sorry!**

 **Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the fourth chapter of SDR.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-it Ralph and everything mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Whoops!**

* * *

"So you two part on good term?" Lara tilted her head at Ralph as they drink their root beers in Tapper's bar before she nod to herself, "That's good. Not all relationship starts with first dates."

"Yeah, at least I don't mess it up like last time." Ralph smirked lightly before they share laughter.

"So…" She glanced up at him, "Have your friend set you up again for another one yet?"

"Nah, Calhoun said she'll get me another one but I haven't heard anything yet." He shrugged his shoulders, "I mean, it's only been three days." He sighed, "Because of that, I can't make any plans or she'll blindside me again like last time."

"No plans?" Lara tilted her head slightly, "That sucks."

"Tell me about it." Ralph sipped his drink with a grunt before he turn to her, "What about you?"

"Oh, busy week for me." She sighed out, "School's almost out so I have a lot of games to work and I have to visit the developing site with others to see if we are confirmed for any new upcoming games or not then hit the international plaza for some cons, I'm on few panels."

"International plaza?" His eyebrow arched.

"Oh, it's kinda like Arcade and Console but for all type of games that connect to more than one country, like my game for example." Lara explained.

"Ah, I see." Ralph hummed, he really don't know anything about other plaza, beside arcade and console, and it make him feel like he need to go out often and try to get more familiar with everything like Arcade plaza after what happened the other day. 'It's miracle that I found my way back home.' He turns his attention back to her, resume their small chats about random things for a while.

* * *

The mini-train roll into Fix-it Felix Jr game and Ralph step off onto station, stretching his back out with few pops. "Ugh, they should have come with large cart." Ralph mumbled under his breath as he walk toward to the pile of bricks, only to pause in his walking as soon as he see someone chatting with Calhoun and Felix. "Sorceress?" He approached them with arched eyebrow, "What are you doing here?"

"Hiya, Ralph." Sorceress waved to him with a cheerful smile, "I stop by for a little chat with Calhoun about a girl night out."

"But weren't you telling Calhoun to not set…" Felix raised his index finger up before his wife smack him upside head with slush.

"Alright." Ralph shrugged as he turn to his house but Sorceress call out to him.

"Wait!" The blue-skinned woman fidgeted with her fingers, "Um, there is a party coming up tomorrow night at Bowser's castle. I am going there and I was wondering if you want to come?"

"A party at Bowser's?" The giant scratched his head, "Do I need to get an invitation or…?"

"Ah, no, it's free admission, everyone's welcome." Sorceress waved her hands.

"Um, I don't know…" Ralph hummed thoughtfully, he wasn't really big with social activities.

"Everyone is going because everyone knows that Bowser's parties are always best." Calhoun spoke up, "You can use this opportunity to meet some girls and if you refuse, I'll drag you there against your will."

"Okay, okay, I'm going, I'm going." The giant baddie waved it off, knowing that she will really drag him there.

"Great!" The blue-skinned baddie smiled happily, "Party start at nine. I'll see you there!" She suddenly give him a tight hug before she flee to the station, saying her bye to the group and Calhoun just walk off to the building. Ralph turn to his best friend with puzzled expression as if he was asking him what was going on and the handyman simply shrug with his hands, equally confusing like him.

* * *

"A party?" Vanellope swing on a tree branch upside down as she stared at Ralph, "You're going to a party?"

"Yeah." The giant nodded his head, "Sorceress invited me and Calhoun said I need to get advantage of this opportunity to meet someone."

"Sorceress?" Vanellope glitched down from tree to ground, "This girl from your bad-anon support group?" He nodded, "Why did she invite you in first place?" She looked up to him with narrowing eyes, "Anything going on between you two?"

"Me and Sorceress?" Ralph arched his eyebrow, "We're just acquaintances and I don't think there's anything going on between us…" He glanced at her, "Why are you asking me that?"

"No reason." She waved it off, "Just curious because it's kinda weird."

"Right." He agreed with a hum.

"…I wish I should go to this party but I gotta race on this night." Vanellope huffed before she grumble something under her breath, "Nothing better not happening there."

"You say something?" Ralph stuck his ear out to her confusingly.

"Yeah, I said you better get my kart out here." The racer placed her fists on hip, "Chop, chop!"

"Yes, princess." He rolled his eyes at her, walk away to fetch her kart for a test run.

* * *

The night of party have come in a blink and Ralph glance around as he walk into Bowser's castle, it was slightly crowd and he can see some root beer kegs stacking on one side while the game characters do whatever partygoers do. "Yo, Ralph!" The wrecker looked over to see Bowser as he comes into his view with a wide smirk before he shakes his hand with few hard pat on the wrecker's back, "It's good to see you out of the meetings!" The koopa king gestured at his surrounding, "Welcome to Bash Party! Drinks and chows in back and if you need toilet, ask my servants for directions. Mi casa es tu casa."

"Thanks, um…" Ralph looked around before he turns to Bowser, "Why is it called Bash Party?"

"…I just like the sound of this name." Bowser shrugged his shoulders.

"I-I-I see…" The giant stared at him with deadpan expression.

"If you wanna hang out with the gang, they're over there." The koopa king jabbed his thumb at their fellow baddies as they chat about something.

"Got it, I'll join you guys after I get something to drink." Ralph nodded his head as he walked toward to the food table and Bowser nod back before he quickly makes a beeline to his fellow baddies.

"Sorceress, Ralph's here and he's at chow table." Bowser gestured to the said giant with a jerk of his head as Ralph picks a cup up, glancing at some foods. "That's your chance to ask him for a dance and plant one big smooch to catch h…"

"I'm not going to kiss him out of nowhere!" Sorceress hissed at him with widened eyes, "I'll scare him away if I do that!"

"Alright then." The koopa king shrugged his shoulders, "Nay on smooch, just a little dance."

"Um, I'm not sure if I can ask him for a dance." The sorceress fidgeted.

"What?" Saitine looked at her with the rest, "But Bowser went through all trouble to set a party up and we all spread words around while you send him a invitation personally. Are you gonna stop here like that?"

"Yes." She sighed out, "You have no idea how much courage I have to mash up into asking him to come here." They just kept staring at her as she slowly become unnerved by them before she snatch a mug up, "Fine! I'll do it after I get some liquid courage!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Bowser waved his hands to stop her, "Liquid courage isn't the best way to do it! That's how I met my first ex and it doesn't end too well!"

"Is it the one who tried to burn your game world down?" Zangief looked at him.

"Yes." The koopa king shuddered, "All of that just because I talk to Peach about our roles in next game…" He resume his attempts to stop Sorceress from making a mistake with everyone else but it fall upon deaf ears as she went off to fetch another mug.

Meanwhile, Ralph pile some piece of foods onto his plate and he shuffle among the buffet table, checking some bowls and plates to see if there was anything he like before he start to wander around. Once in a while, he'll stop to chat with few familiar faces for a little catch-up and try his best to not drop his foods and drink as some drunken partygoers bump into him clumsily. It went on for a little while until he decide to join the gang for a small talk but…

"You!" Ralph got startled by a shout and he turn to the voice to see a bulky solider pointing at him with some stumbles as someone drag another solider, who seems to be passed out. "You say you can outdrink me?!" The solider thrust his finger at row of mugs, "I challenge you!"

"Um, pal, I think you might mistake me for someone else." Ralph tried to get away but he feels several people pushing him toward to the table with some cheers and someone push a mug up to him.

"Chug, chug, chug, chug!" The giant glanced around nervously and he starts to feel the pressure for the first time.

"…A-Alright!" The giant baddie caved in as he pick his mug up, chugging it down in one go and it become a race between him and a drunken solider. By the fourteen mug, the solider just pass out and the crowd cheer for Ralph as he stumble through them away from the table, trying his best to keep his balance. Everything was spinning then he sees four faces of Sorceress as she stumble toward him with determined expression.

"I like you, kiss me!" Sorceress suddenly pulled him in a deep kiss and normally, Ralph would try to stop her but he was too drunk to think straight so he just kiss back, starting make out with her before everything become blur then black.

* * *

Ralph's eyes flutter open to see a familiar ceiling of his home and he slowly sit up in his bed with a groan as he held his head in pain, he can't remember anything last night but it seems that he somehow make it home. "Oh, my head…" He cringed at a sharp painful throb in his head and he was about to get up but a weight hold him down, something that make him froze in horror. His eyes slowly gaze downward to a dainty blue arm before he slowly follows it to its owner, revealing to be Sorceress as she snore into his stomach and to make it worse, the blanket barely covering their modesty but he can tell that they were not wearing anything…He take a quick glance at himself under his blanket, making sure not to look at his blue-skinned friend before he drop the blanket down with widened eyes. "Shit, what just happened last night?" Ralph whispered lowly.

"What happened last night is that you wrecked my world." Sorceress muttered sleepily as Ralph's body stiffened, "But again, I barely remember anything last night." Her right eye creaked open slightly, "Everything was blurry from the moment we start making out."

"I remember that right before I black out." The giant gulped nervously as he glanced around his room, "…How did we end up here?" It would be impossible if he make his way home with Sorceress while drunk.

"I bought you two back here." A voice spoke up from behind Sorceress and their eyes widened at same time before they slowly look over to see Tira with wide grin. "Best threesome ever."

"…Aren't you from Soul Calibur?" Sorceress can't help but to asked.

"Yup." Tira popped her lip.

"H-H-How…" Ralph stammered.

"How did we end up having threesome?" Tira smirked, "To recap, you two were getting it on as soon as I got you back here and I stay to enjoy the free show then after a while, I ask to get on it but blue here…" She jerked her head at Sorceress, "say, like, 'No, he's mine! I'm not giving him to you!' and I was like, 'Chill, blue, I just want one-night stand and nothing else. You can have him after that.' Then she was like, 'Okay then but I'm not getting out of this bed!' and I said, 'Wanna do threesome?' and she said 'Sure!'."

"…I-I-I did say that?!" Sorceress dropped her jaw with red face.

"Yup!" Tira hopped out of bed, revealing her birthday suit to the world and she turn to stunned giant. "Where's your bathroom?"

"O-Out of my room and to left…" Ralph muttered, "First door."

"Gotcha." She exited the room before she poke her head back in with a coy smirk, "By the way…I'm surprised you don't wreck everything with this huge meat of yours. Meow!" Her head pulled out and the two baddies stare at door in silence.

"…I need a drink…" The blushing giant baddie plopped back in his bed with a weak groan.

"Me too…" Sorceress whispered and Ralph really has no idea what to do at this moment.

* * *

 **And that end the fourth chapter of SDR! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Sorceress made a move by inviting Ralph to a party but it look like it went sideway when both got drunk and end up doing something that they shouldn't have done…Whoops!**

 **What will Ralph do next? What will Sorceress say? What'll happen next? Let's find out in the next chapter!**

 **Reminder: I am going on hiatus to purse my dreams and focus on my projects. Don't worry, I will find some time to write a bit in between time if I ever get a chance to. Any update spam will be deleted and doing that will delay everything because I have to stop work to delete the spam. I also won't be able to reply any PM soon so it'll take some time and any PM that ask for update will be ignored. It somehow kill the mood for me to write the story until I get back in so don't ask for update.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be consumed by Cybugs.**


End file.
